Sorry Shadow
by Hwry
Summary: Amy and Shadow have relationship problems.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow, "I know I have difficulties expressing my emotions, but I try, why can't you except me."

Amy, "It's the same bullshit Shadow; I give you a chance and you fuck it up. You say you care but I have yet to see it."

Shadow, "I want to care. I told you I had trouble understanding others and you said it was ok; you said you would help me understand."

Amy, "There you go again making it about yourself. When will you consider how I feel."

Shadow, "Amy? I don't understand what do you mean?"

Amy, "That's it you can't understand!"

Shadow, "But, but, but..."

Shadow wasn't use to love, nor did he know how to react to love's scorn. He had experienced lose and pain, but for the first time he had felt disappointment; disappointment in himself. Amy was leaving. He couldn't stop her. It was his own damn fault she was going. There was nothing Shadow could do. He felt empty.

Amy, "I need to go. It hurts me to much to stay here."

All Shadow could do was stair in shock.

Amy, "Good bye Shadow."

Amy walked out the door and shut it behind her. Shadow's hand reached out, then lowered. He let out a sigh. Lose was typical for him; nothing unexpected. His shame of failing their relationship still rose in him.

Shadow went to his typical release. The mirror shard he and Amy kept under their mattress. He cut his arm. He and Amy usually cut each other, it's how they bonded, but this solitary self infliction was different. It wasn't an open wound, but an empty incision.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow, "Amy gives me no response. I send her letter's but she has yet to get back to me. It was a simple fight and yet three months have past without a word."

Amy ignored shadow. She did not want to feel the pain he caused her. She thought his suffering could relate to her own, but she was wrong. All she imagined him to be was, just that, imagined. She was ashamed of the connection she built between them and the embarrassment of him being someone who she was close too; the disgust of calling him a lover.

Shadow could never understand how Amy felt. She was all he ever needed, but still that wasn't good enough for her. What could he doing wrong? He spoke from his heart. Amy would always shot him down with her words. The arguments they had repeated in his head over and over. Shadow thought back to one of their fights.

((Shadow, "Amy! Your all I'll ever need."

Amy, "Shadow! Is that all I am to you; A need! When will you want me!?"

Shadow, "Want you? What!? Aren't needs more important then wants!? Because I need you, it means I care more about you then a person who just wants you. Why can't you understand!?"

Amy. "I do understand! Your the one who can't comprehend! I do see how you care more, but not about me!"

Shadow, "Amy!?"

Amy, "Shadow! Your such a fool! Any idiot knows it's better to be wanted then needed!"))

Shadow came back to the present. The echo's of Amy's words rang through his head. Shadow thought about how he told her how he needed her but what did she mean when she said, "it was better to be wanted?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow offered his tears, but Amy said they only weigh her down. She no longer cared. Once Shadow thought he was different; not perfect but some how hoped he had something in his personality to offer. Something that would keep others close to him; something that gave others a reason to care.

But soon he learned that part of him that he thought made him special was more of a hole, a hollow. He knew he was less then whole but still he couldn't except it. Part of him wanted to believe he still had worth. He wanted to believe he survived this long on more then just a delusion.

Hope gripped him, but tears still fell.

Amy looked at him confused. She didn't know what to say.

She gave an awkward smile and walked away.

Sonic was waiting for her. Sonic didn't care for Amy. She was somebody he just used. But still Amy could make believe in Sonic's arms. She could pretend everything was happy with him and not worry about him crying or giving off bad vibes; unlike Shadow who was so depressive.


End file.
